


Happier Holidays

by daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men/pseuds/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men
Summary: Ada and Hecate spend some time together at the annual holiday ball, and the girls attempt a little mischief.





	Happier Holidays

Silvery white flakes of magicked snow sifted down from overhead and vanished the instant they met solid matter. The laughter of young girls echoed through the halls. Hecate took a deep breath of wintry air, allowing the coolness to expand and refresh her lungs. Amid the chaos of the festivities, she could hear Ada’s voice rise above the cacophony like a bell. Ada emerged from the crowd, walking toward her now and looking quite like one of the Yule decorations herself, with her red, white, and gold sweater and cheerful smile playing at her lips and sparking in her eyes.

“You’re not leaving already, are you, Hecate?” she asked the twinkle in her bright blue eyes betraying her crestfallen frown.

“I’d thought I might,” Hecate answered as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “No one would miss me, I’m quite sure.”

Hecate cast a side glance at a gaggle of girls giggling as they danced offbeat to the music.

“I’d miss you,” Ada said genuinely, almost too freely. “Are you sure I can’t convince you to stay?”

Hecate raised her eyebrows and took a deep breath as if to consider.

“Maybe just a little while longer,” Hecate replied, trying to keep a suggestion in her voice that there could have been doubt.

Ada’s smile blossomed on her face again.

“Excellent,” Ada exclaimed, placing a hand on Hecate’s arm.

The heat of Ada’s hand seemed to nearly burn Hecate’s skin as her touch lingered just a breath too long to be considered proper.

“Are you alright?” Ada asked, dropping her hand from Hecate suddenly as if fearing she had offended her.

Hecate’s eyes widened slightly as she realized she must have been staring.

“You look very…” Hecate raised her eyebrows, searching for the right word, “festive.”

The moment it left her mouth, Hecate regretted it.

“A-and… lovely. You look lovely,” she finished softly, her cheeks flushing a rosy pink.

“Thank you,” Ada replied, flashing her a sweet smile.

Hecate followed as Ada ambled around the room, Ada greeting the girls as they passed and taking the time to sneak a few treats off the silver platters arranged on the corner tables. Distracted by their light conversation as they walked, it wasn’t until they had made a complete loop around the room that Hecate realized Ada didn’t have a specific destination in mind.

Hecate’s movements stalled as she noticed a group of giggling girls casting conspicuous glances in their direction. In synchrony, the girls looked upward toward the ceiling just above her head, and Hecate followed their gaze.

“ _Girls_!” Hecate hissed sharply.

Hearing the fierceness in her Deputy’s voice, Ada turned her gaze up toward the source of the commotion. Hanging just above the two of them, suspended shakily in midair by uncertain magic was a small but distinct cluster of leaves and berries. Ada chuckled.

“It’s only mistletoe, Hecate,” Ada said with merriment in her voice.

Hecate dropped her widened gaze to Ada’s smiling face.

“Which is not an approved school decoration,” Hecate exclaimed through gritted teeth.

“It’s the holidays,” Ada answered brightly. “Let the girls enjoy themselves.”

Ada moved to continue walking along her path, and Hecate hurried behind her, carrying on about the girls’ “blatant disregard for the rules.” She did not, however, mention the implication of the girls’ expectations of the two of them standing together under the mistletoe. Hecate blushed at the thought.

Ada turned back toward Hecate.

“Are you ready to go?” she asked.

Hecate got the distinct feeling that this was Ada’s plan to distract her from her tirade, until she looked into Ada’s face and saw how tired yet relaxed she now looked. Ada nodded in response.

As they turned down a deserted corridor, the cheery music and bright chatter of the girls faded to a muffled hum.

“I hope you know they meant no harm,” Ada spoke softly.

“I’m not so convinced,” Hecate grumbled, not looking her in the eye.

Ada stopped walking, and Hecate instinctively followed suit.

“I would have hoped that standing under the mistletoe with me wouldn’t have been such a terrible thing,” Ada said, a hint of playfulness brightening her voice.

“No!” Hecate exclaimed. “No, that’s not what I meant… I…”

Ada tilted her head back, and Hecate looked up to find another bunch of mistletoe hovering above their heads, this time more stable than the one before. When Hecate lowered her head, she found Ada already looking at her demurely.

Hecate drew in a deep, shaky breath as she felt Ada’s hand on her forearm. Hecate moved toward her, hesitating for a moment as if to ask permission. As if in response, Ada moved to close the gap between them by softly pressing her lips against Hecate’s. Hecate breathed out a contented sigh as she pressed harder into Ada’s mouth. Her hands gripped at Ada’s waistline through the thick, warm wool of her sweater. It wasn’t until their lips parted that Hecate realized how hard her heart hammered against her ribcage. Ada smiled at her, and she felt her cheeks flush hot as she returned with a sly grin.

“See, Hecate,” Ada said, laughter playing in her voice, “I’m sure our girls just wanted to help us celebrate.”

Hecate’s heart fluttered Ada’s use of the phrase “ _our_ girls.” She chuckled.

“Yes, I’m sure that’s all it is,” Hecate replied sarcastically.

Hecate leaned forward to kiss her again tenderly.

“Happy holidays, indeed.”

**The End**


End file.
